Wire wrapping tools are well known in the art and are commonly used nowadays for the making of connections to terminals on a printed circuit board (PCB). See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,555, 4,194,700, and 4,620,574, whose contents are herein incorporated by reference, as examples of such tools. The wrapping tool wraps the wire around a sharp-cornered terminal which crushes any oxide layer between the terminal and wire and provides a tightly-held oxide-free metal-to-metal contact of the wire to the terminal. When the tool is reverse driven, with a different active bit, it can be used to unwrap the wire from the terminal. The typical tool is a wire-wrapping gun containing what is known as a removable bit and sleeve. The latter is typically fixed, and the bit rotates, usually clockwise (CW), within the sleeve. Wire from a spool, for example, is fed through the sleeve to the bit face. The bit has a bore for receiving the terminal, and when the bit is rotated around the terminal, structure on the bit face grabs the wire and wraps it around the terminal. The bit and sleeve are replaceably held on the tool by a front-facing collet or chuck at the distal end of the tool (locations on the tool are with respect to the handle end) which when tightened holds the sleeve within the tool. The bit is held in place within the sleeve by a shoulder on the bit. Replacement of the bit and sleeve is accomplished by loosening of the collet to release the bit and sleeve so it can be removed and replaced. Reasons for replacing include wrapping on a different size of terminal.
So far as we know, all current tools suffer from the problem of possible electrical shocks to the tool user should the terminal be electrically active and the user contacts any metal screws on the tool, or the metal shaft, or the metal trigger gear. Some manufacturers attempt to solve this problem by surrounding a metal tool housing and handle with a plastic electrically-insulated coating, or constructing the tool frame from plastic. However, this is only a partial solution since the trigger gear is still exposed via the bit and sleeve and electrical shock to the user is still possible if the user contacts any part of the metal trigger while the trigger gear contacts an active terminal.